My Fairy Tale World chap 1
by ashumy
Summary: tokoh yang ada disini semuanya fiktif, tidak ada bersangkutan anime manapun. Hana gadis indonesia dan sisanya warga jepang asli. disini menceritakan tentang kepergian Hana dalam misi pertukaran pelajar, sembari mencari pangeran yang selalu diceitakan mendiang kakeknya ketika dia akan tidur, tapi malah terjerat cinta bersama Hiro. *tidak pandai membikin summary jadi baca sendiri dc*


Menginjakkan kaki di Jepang adalah sebuah Impian, Impian sejak kecil seorang gadis dan impian itu hari ini telah terwujud, raut ceria, kagum, itulah yang terpancar dari wajahnya, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berputar-putar mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Masa bodoh dengan orang sekitar, 'aku bahagia' itu saja yang dia pedulikan, dia berhasil ke Negri matahari terbit yang selama ini hanya dia dengar dari dongeng kakeknya ketika hendak tidur, Kakek, Ah benar kakek, wajah ceria itu drastis berbalik 180°. Seharusnya dia kesini bersama kakek, kakek yang telah lama menjanjikannya untuk terbang kesini bukan karna Misi Pertukaran Mahasiwa Seni yang menuntutnya tinggal dan belajaar di Jepang selama setahun kedepan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudin dia terseyum kembali mengingat setidaknya selama setahun kedepan dia akan punya keluarga angkat di Jepang, dia tidak akan kesepian dan sebatang kara lagi.

Tidak jauh dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini, hanya saja terlihat lebih indah dan lebih modern dari yang dengar. "Dua Rarus sembilan untuk abu-abu, lima puluh untuk merah… eh itu mobil putih, wah tadi putih hitungannya sudah berapa ya˜?" mengitung mobil-mobil yang lewat dan memisahkan dengan kategori warna adalah kegiatan yang tidak beguna sebetulnya, tapi untuk menyibukkan dari agar tidak bosan menunggu apapun itu dilakukan saja, walau tampakknya itu juga tidak berhasil.

"ahh Tsuma neeeee(bosannya)" Geliat gadis dengan kulit coklat terang itu lagi. Jenuh, bosan dan lelah itu yang ia rasakan saat ini, sudah 3 jam setelah ia mendarat di Bandara Internasional Kansai, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda orang yang akan menjemputnya.

'Apa mereka lupa? Atau mereka tidak tau aku datang hari ini', fikiran-fikiran itu memenuhi otaknya, ia ingin menelfon tapi siapa yang ia telfon? Dan dia menyadari kecerobohannya karna tidak memiliki nomor telfon pihak magement, menelfon teman juga tidak mungkin, ia tidak mengenal siapapun disini. Dia sangat ngantuk, tapi apakah memungkinkan tidur dibangku bandara seperti ini 'Kami-sama kasihanilah aku' batinnya. Dia terus sibuk dengan fikran-fikirannya tanpa dia sadari seorang laki paru baya tengah memperhatikannya. Laki-laki itu tampak ragu untuk menyapanya, ditanggannya terdapat sebuah foto anak perempuan yang cantik bersurai panjang sebahu, memiliki kulit mulus berwarna kuning langsat, mata yang indah dengan iris coklat, hidung mancung dengan pipi yang cubby dan bibir tipis yang ranum, badannya kurus ideal dan tidak terlalu tinggi, di bandingkan tinggi laki-laki yang berfoto disampingnya yang memiliki tinggi kira-kira 172 cm gadis itu ia hanya sebahunya saja, dia terus membandingkan, tampak mirip, tapi tidak mirip juga, gadis yang sekarang sedang melamun itu memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dan agak ikal dibagian bawahnya (ikal gantung), matanya sayu dan bibirnya pucat, kulit gadis itu juga terlihat gelap.

"Hana-san" dia mencoba memanggil gadis itu, namun tidak ada sahutan, mungkin itu bukan namanya. Sang empunya suara pun segera beranjak untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama Hana.

"Eh?" Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan meratapi nasipnya, lelaki yang sudah memalingkan tubuhnya dan siap untuk melangkah itu pun kembali menengok kearahnya lagi.

"apa kau yang akan menjemputku?" Hana menanyakannya dengan bahasa Tanah Airnya, Indonesia. Lelaki itu tampak bingung, sepertinya dia tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang dilontarkan gadis itu, gadis bernama Hana itupun terseyum 'bodohnya aku, inikan jepang' batinnya, dia kemudian mengulangi pertanyaannya dalam bahasa jepang.

"gomen (maaf) Hana-san, aku terlambat menjemputmu" Lelaki paru baya itu membungkuk dalam-dalam menujukkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Yokatta (Syukurlah), aku sudah hampir putus asa" Hana terseyum senang dan lagi-lagi laki-laki itu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"hhhmmwhh, lelahnya" Hana menggeliat merentangkan tangannya. Bersiap membantingkan tubuhnya keatas kasur sesampainya dikediaman yang akan menampungnya beberapa minggu, namun ada aroma aneh saat tangan itu terentang, tubuhnya, yah itu aroma tubuhnya , walau rasanya enggan untuk mandi karna rasa lelah, tapi ia tidak akan mungkin tidur nyenyak dengan tubuh yang kotor seperti itu.

Hana pun segara mengambil Handuk dari kopernya, bergegas untuk mandi "sungguh fasilitas yang luar biasa untuk ukuran sebuah asrama" Ujarnya saat memasukki kamar mandi yang begitu besar, hampir setengah kamarnya waktu di Indonesia.

Berselang 20 menit Hana pun telah selesai dengan acara mandi malamnya, ia telah mengenakan setelan baju tidur Tedy Bear dan siap untuk beristirahat.

Tok to tok

'akh, apa lagi?' ia berdecak kesal, nampaknya ada saja yang mengahalanginya untuk segera tidur, ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu, andai saja ini rumahnya dan yang mengetuk itu adalah Ana yang sering jahil bertamu malam-malam, ia pasti tidak akan segan meneriaki orang yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya itu dengan sumpah serapah yang entah darimana ia pelajari.

gretttkk

Pintu tergeser, tapi tidak ada siapun. Kekesalannya makin memuncak, Hana tidak suka dipermainkan seprti itu. Tapi tunggu…

"P-pangeran" Hana mengucek-ngucek matanya seolah tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Seolah tidak percaya ia baru saja melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang masuk kekamar yang berada disebelah kamarnya. Hana termenung sesaat "Aku sudah tiba di Negri Dongeng" Ucapnya lirih memandangi pintu kamar sebelah kiri kamarnya itu.

Hana akan segera kembali masuk tapi ia terkejut melihat ada nampan berisi secangkir susu coklat hangat didepan pintu, ia pun memungutnya dan membawanya masuk.

'Pangeran itu, ah arigato' Hana meminum susu itu sampai habis dan tak lama setelahnya ia terlelap.

Wangi aroma masakan tercium hingga lantai 2. Aroma itu pula yang membangunkan Hana dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengeliat dan menyibak selimut yang terus menjaganya hangat sepanjang malam, kakinya siap melangkah menuruni anak tangga untuk mencari sumber aroma itu.

"Ohayo (met pagi)" Hana membungkukkan badannya mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah asik dengan wajan dan spatulanya.

"eh.. Ohayo" Wanita itu terseyum, senyum yang membuat makin terlihatnya kerutan disekitar matanya, menampakkan usia yang sudah paru baya.

"Hana-chan" Suara lain datang dari arah belakang, Hana membalikkan tubuhnya dan menampakkan rasa bingung, kenapa gadis ini tau namanya?

"bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam, nyenyak?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hai, tidurku tadi malam adalah tidur ternyenyak seumur hidupku" Hana tersenyum lebar.

"Yokatta, kupikir aku menganggu mu" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar juga, jadi nampaknya dia yang memberikan susu coklat tadi malam, bukan pangeran itu.

"nee, Ayame ada yang bisa ku bantu?" ucap gadis itu lagi kepada wanita paru baya yang sekarang kita tau namanya adalah Ayame.

"iie (Tidak), Haruna-sama silahkan tunggu dimeja makan, sebentar lagi semuanya siap" ucap Ayame kepada gadis yang sekarang kita juga tau namanya adalah Haruna, tapi satu yang membuat Hana bingung, kenapa Ayame memanggil Haruna dengan embel-embel '-sama' karna itu adalah akhiran untuk seseorang yang pangkat derajatnya lebih tinggi.

"oh, putriku disini rupanya, Kaa-san(ibu) tadi mencarimu kekamar, tidak biasanya kau bangun lebih awal pada hari minggu" Ibu Haruna mengusap lembut rambut anaknya itu.

"eh, Hana-chan juga ada disini, huwaah 'Kawai ne' (imuntnya)" Wanita terseyum. Kebinggungan makin tampak pada raut Wajah gadis Indonesia ini..

"a-aanoo, Arigato (terimakasih)" Hana membungkukkan sedikit badannya menanggapi pujian tadi..

"a-anoo, aku sekarang ada dimana ya? Bukankah serharusnya aku ada diasrma untuk mengikuti karantina terlebih dahulu sebelum kerumah keluarga angkat, tapi ..i-ini tidak seperti asrma?" Walau dengan penuh keraguan Gadis Indonesia yang sedang dalam misi pertukaran pelajar ini mengungkapkan apa yang membuatnya bingung sedari tadi.

"Iie (tidak), kamu sudah dirumah keluarga angkat mu Hana, kupikir karantina itu tidak perlu" wanita itu kembali tersenyum, membuat matanya seperti terpejam.

Pupil Hana melebar, ia termenung memandangi pemuda tampan yang duduk dimeja makan bersama lelaki paru baya.

'i-itu p-pangeran y-ang tadi malam ku l-lihatkan?' batin Hana. Benar-benar tampan hingga Hana menyebutnya sebagai pengaran, bagaimana tidak, hindung mancung dan bibir tipis seolah terpahat sempurna pada wajah yang tirus itu, mata sebiru lautan memancarkan aura ketegasan namun sedikit aura kelam yang tidak sama sekali menganggu kegagahan lelaki berdada bidang itu.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Yamamoto, Hajimemashite, watashi wa Yamamoto Yamada" ucap lelaki paru baya berkumis tebal selaku kepala keluarga membuat Hana tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hana, Hana Safitri desu" Hana memperkenalkan dirinya didepan seluruh keluarga angkatnya itu. Lalu satu-satu angota keluarga juga memperkenalkan diri, dimulai dari Haruna sibungsu yang ceria, lalu Yoshiruka yang merupakan Ratu(?) dirumah itu, kemudian yang terakhir adalah pangeran (?) yang teryata adalah kakaknya Haruna.

"Watashi wa Hiro" Ucap Hiro singkat dan menatapnya sebentar. Hana menjadi gugup karna tatapan itu.

"m-mohon bimbingannya" Ucap Hana kemudian membungkukkan badannya lagi.

Tidak lama setelah perkenalan Ayame datang dengan sarapan pagi yang sengaja dibuat seperti masakan Indonesia walau penyajian masih sangat Jepang. Nasi yang ditaruh dalam manggok kecil dengan sumpit sebagai alat makan.

"Itadakimasu(selamat makan)" Suara ceria emm Cempreng mungkin lebih tepat yang dihasilkan oleh pita suara Haruna.

"Itadakimasu" semua serempak dan mulai asik dengan mangkuk nasi mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Hana.

"ehh? Kau tidak makan?" Haruna memperhatikan mangkuk Hana yang masih utuh sementara nasi dimangkuknya sudah habis setengah.

"a-anoo. Aku tidak bias mengunakan s-sumpit" ucapnya, ia membungkukan setengah kepalanya, mungkin saja pipinya sekarang semerah tomat untuk menahan malu. Sontak semua tertawa mendengar penyataan itu 'terkecuali Hiro'. 'inilah masalahnya kalau tidak ikut karantina' batin Hana. Dengan segera Ayame berdiri dan langsung mengambilkan sendok untuk Hana walau tadinya ia berniat untuk mengambilnya sendiri karna Hana tidak terbisa dilayani biarpun disini notabennya Ayame adalah orang yang membantu mengurus rumah tangga.

Udara mulai terasa dingin, ya wajar saja, di Jepang sudah memasuki musim gugur, ditandai dengan mulai memerahnya daun pohon momiji, membuat pemandangan terkesan romantic. Hana yang sedang menunggu Haruna didepan rumah tampak berulang kali mengusap bahunya, menahan rasa dingin karna ia hanya mengenakan baju kaos oblong lengan pendek.

'sebaiknya aku mengambil jaket' batinnya, Hana segera masuk menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. Dengan langkah santai ia memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah mewah yang terkesan sederhana karna arsitektur yang sangat tradisional, dinding dari kayu tebal dan kokoh, setiap pintu dibagian dalam ruang mengunakan system geser, lukisan-lukiasan kono tepasang rapi disetiap dinding. Dari lukisan para prajurit, tokoh-tokoh Jepang, lukisan pemandangan yang sangat cantik dan terlihat nyata. Tepat diruang tamu terpajang sebuah lukiasan besar berwarna hitam putih, terdapat 2 orang laki-laki digambar tersebut, salah satu lelaki yang berdiri tegap mengenakan seragam lengkap dengan helm tentara tempo dulu, dan yang satu mengenakkan baju kaos dengan celana penuh kantong dan sepatu but yang agak lusuh, walau tampak urakan tetapi lelaki digambar tersebut terlihat tampan dan penuh wibawa seperti kakeknya yang belum lama pergi dari kehidupannya. Ah lagi-lagi dai terngat kakeknya. Hana tidak mau larut dalam kesedihan, sebelum fikiranya bercabang kemana-mana ia segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang pada salah satu sisinya merapat ketembok.

Hana mengerutkan keningnya,mendapati kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamar yang ia tempati itu pintunya tidak ditutup dengan rapat 'disini aku melihat pangeran itu tadi malam' Batin Hana, Hana mendekati pintu geser itu, berniat untuk menutupnya dengan rapat, tapi matanya yang tidak sengaja melirik kearah dalam menimbulkan rasa ingin tahunya, perlahan ia melangkahkan satu kakinya kedalam kamar tersebut dan satu langkah kali lagi,hingga akhirnya kini Hana telah berada dalam kamar yang luas, sama luasnya dengan kamarnya, decak kagum terpancar dari wajah Hana, kamar yang rapi dan saaangat bersih, ada banyak piala yang tersusun dalam lemari khusus dari mulai yang paling kecil hingga yang paling besar yang hampir sebahu dengan tubuhnya. Disebalahnya tedapat meja belajar dengan deretan buku yang tertata sangat rapi, putar kearah jam Sembilan ada Kasur dengan ukuran kingsize terbungkus rapi oleh selimut yang senada dengan warna tembok yang minimalis tepat diseberangnya ada kursi santai dan Laptop yang menyala dan secangkir susu coklat hangat dengan sedikit kepulan asap. Dibagian kanan terdapat meja rias yang tidak terisi produk kecantiakan apa pun, hanya ada sisir dan dan peralatan merapikan diri saja, 'astaga lancang sekali aku ini' gumamnya lirih, ia segera membalik tubuhnya untuk sesegeranya meninggalkan kamar itu.

Deg

Mata Hana membulat seketika melihat Lelaki dengan kaos putih lengan panjang tengah bersandar di ambang pintu. menyilangkan tangan didada dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

Wajah yang tadi dipenuhi expresi kagum kini berubah kelam.

"G-g-gom.."

"urusei (Shut up)" Hiro memotong ucapan Hana yang tiba-tiba gagap, Hana ingin menangis, ucapan Hiro barusan sangat kasar, tapi Hana sadar apa yang ia lakukan itu sangat lancang, jadi wajar saja Hiro sekasar itu.

**"i**kuti aku" Hiro tampak Gerang, bulir-bilir airmata itu sebentar akan segera jatuh, apa yang akan dilakukan Hiro terhadapnya, entahlah, Hana hanya bisa berdo'a saja


End file.
